


Building a (Sweet) Home

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes it takes a push from an innocent younger girl





	Building a (Sweet) Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Semi knows that you won’t actually eat the gingerbread houses you make. You make them because it’s fun. You enjoy crafting of all kind, so of course it was to be expected when you decided that it was a great idea to make gingerbread houses for the younger kids in the community. 

 

He watched with amusement as you went around helping the children. It was absolutely adorable, seeing the way you’d instinctively take care of each one as though they were your own. You’d wipe their noses or fingers when there was far too much frosting on there then there should be. And you always made sure to keep the candies as organized as possible - which was quite a hard task considering they were young children. 

 

By the end of the day, there was a small neighborhood of gingerbread houses lined up on the tables. Each child proudly exclaiming what their creation was to their parents and he could see you slowly making your way over to him as you watched over them fondly. 

 

“They’re so cute.”

 

“They are. This was a better idea than us buying all the stuff and not even eating it,” Semi teased as he gently linked his hand with yours. Your fingers gently squeeze his hand and you playfully teased, “Aww, you didn’t like it?”

 

“I never said I didn’t,” he chuckled. The two of you exchange soft smiles until you’re interrupted by a soft, “Excuse me?”

 

“Yes? What is it, dear?” you immediately released Semi to crouch to the girl’s eye level. The young girl looked back at a small gingerbread house that you assumed was hers. There was a shy smile on her face and she asked, “Will you… will you take my gingerbread house?”

 

You glanced back at Semi and he was as confused as you were. Before you could respond, she quickly added, “I wanted to make it for [Name]-sensei and her boyfriend. So that one day you two could live together.”

 

“O-Oh?” 

 

The squeak that came out of your mouth did not go unheard by the parents and other children around you. Semi was looking away out of embarrassment and he swears he could hear some of the parents happily agreeing that it’d be a great idea for the two of you to finally move in. But you’ve malfunctioned and the little girl softly asked, “Will you?”

 

“I… Of course I will,” you managed to answer as you gently patted her head. She ran off with a bright smile and you turned to Semi. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks that you’re certain is also on yours. You can feel the heat on your face and you softly mumbled, “So… our future home huh?”

 

“I suppose so.”


End file.
